1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display apparatus, and in particular, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display apparatus for enhancing display quality.
2. Related Art
Generally, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices include an LCD panel that displays images using light transmittance of liquid crystal molecules and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
The backlight assembly includes a light source generating light required to display an image on the LCD panel. The light source includes a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a flat-type fluorescent lamp (FFL), a light-emitting diode (LED), etc.
The LED may be manufactured in a chip form. The LED has advantages of long lifetime, fast lighting, low power consumption, so that the LED is used as a backlight source.
The backlight assembly may be classified as a direct illumination type backlight assembly or an edge illumination type backlight assembly in accordance with a disposing position of the light source. With a direct illumination type backlight assembly, a plurality of light sources is disposed under an LCD panel. With an edge illumination type backlight assembly, a light source is disposed at a side of a light guide plate such that the light generated from the light source enters the light guide plate through the side and exits through an upper face of the light guide plate to propagate toward an LCD panel.
Recently, to prevent the decreasing of the contrast ratio (CR) of an image and to reduce power consumption, a local dimming driving method has been developed. In the local dimming driving method, a light source is divided into a plurality of light-emitting blocks, and the light-emitting blocks are controlled in accordance with luminance of an image corresponding to the light-emitting blocks.
The local dimming driving method may have advantages, such as enhancing CR and decreasing power consumption. However, the local dimming driving method may have disadvantages in that total brightness is decreased, a dark object displayed on a screen may not be visible, etc. Accordingly, a pixel correction, in which the brightness of pixel data is increased by decreasing a backlight, may prevent total luminance from being decreased. However, colors may be saturated or distorted.
Moreover, since the local dimming driving method is used to control the brightness of blocks, power consumption is decreased. However, the local dimming driving method includes driving per block, so that display quality deterioration and flicker may be generated and a boundary between blocks may be visible.